Surprises!
by purplepagoda
Summary: One of marc's old friends comes back to town with a secret. Can Lu handle it? Andy suffers yet another trauma how will she recover this time?
1. Harmless little secrets

Around 1:30 in the morning Andy enters Dr. Jackson's office.

"Dr. Jackson do you have a minute?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you know weather or not Lu called?"

"Hold on let me go check." When Bob returns he locks the door behind him. He forces Andy on to the ground.

"Bob what are you doing?"

"Andy don't say a word and you won't be fired."

"Bob don't do this." And y struggles, as much as she can until she can no longer.

The next morning:

Lu walks into Andy's office to ask her about a patient.

"Did everything go alright at the all night clinic last night?"

"Uh huh."

"How is baby Hanover?"

"Uh huh."

"Andy are you listening to me."

"What? Yeah."

"How is baby Hanover?"

"Fine."

"Andy you seem distraught is something wrong?"

"No."

"Andy I know something is wrong what is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok."

Lu leaves Andy's office when she sees Erin Marc's ex-girlfriend.

"Hi Erin."

"Hi."

"Lana who's my next patient?"

"Erin."

"Oh ok." Lu and Erin go into exam room 1.

"How are you?"

"I could be better."

"How long have you been in town?"

"A while."

"Have you seen Marc?"

"Yeah."

"So anything new happened since I saw you last?"

"Not really except I had a baby."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Do you want to see a picture?"

"Sure."

"Here."

"What's his name?"

"Logan he's almost 2."

"So you got pregnant right after you and Marc broke up?" (Assuming that was Dec. '02)

"Yeah."

"So are you sick?"

"Yeah I think I have the flu."

"Ok. What's going on?"

"I'm sick to my stomach and I'm really tired."

"So you think the stomach flu?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Well I'm going to run a few tests just to be sure."

"Ok. Am I done here?"

"Yeah why?"

"I have to go pick up Logan from daycare."

"I get off at 5,if you want I can meet you somewhere so we can catch up."

"Sure where do you want to meet?"

"Wherever you want to meet is fine."

"Can we meet at my place and I'll order Pizza."

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok see you then."

As soon as Erin leaves Lu goes to check on Andy. When Lu walks in Andy is crying.

"Andy what's wrong? You never cry."

"Lu if I tell you something will you promise not to tell?"

"It depends."

"Lu just promise me."

"Ok I promise."

"Lu last night during the all night clinic someone ......"

"Someone what?"

"Someone r... raped me."

"What? Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to have everyone at the hospital know."

"Why? Does the person who raped you work in this hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Lu..."

"Tell me."

Andy mumbles the name under her breath.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter no one is going to believe me, besides it's to late to do anything."

"Have you bathed or used the bathroom or anything?"

"No but I don't want to do this I just want to pretend it never happened."

"Why?"

"Because Bob Jackson is the man who raped me."

"What I'll kill him."

"Lu don't do anything irrational."

"Andy why didn't you call me?"

"I don't have enough money to be fired."

"Andy he can't fire you for something he did."

"No but he could make up an excuse for firing me."

5 P.M. Lu's apartment:

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Lu opens the door to Erin who has her hands full with Logan and his diaper bag.

"Do you want me to take him?"

"Sure." Lu takes Logan and starts looking at him.

"He's adorable."

"He wasn't so cute when he was born, he weighed 9 lbs 2 oz."

"Really?" Lu and Erin proceed to the couch.

"Yeah."

"He doesn't look like you."

"No he looks like his dad's mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah except for the dirty blonde hair."

"Mommy!"

"What Logan."

"Milk." Erin pulls out a cup and hands it to Logan.

"So where is Logan's dad if you don't mind me asking?"

"At college."

"Does he do anything for Logan?"

"No he doesn't even know Logan exists."

"Why?"

"I never told him."

"Why?"

"His mom would have killed him."

"That's why?"

"She would have killed me."

"Oh."

"Do you mind if I go to the bathroom quickly?"

"No go ahead." Just them there is a knock on the door.

"Hello."

"Delivery for Delgado."

"How much is that?"

"12.99"

"Ok."

"Is that your kid?"

"Nooooooo."

"Sorry I mean he looks just like you."

"It's ok. Bye."

"Bye." Erin exits the bathroom.

"Erin you said Logan's father doesn't know about him, and he looks just like his paternal grandmother."

"Yeah?"

"Erin is Logan Marc's?"

"Uh..." Just then Marc walks in.

"Surprise I'm home. Erin?"

"Marc come in sit down."

"Ok."

"Marc did you and Erin have sex before she left?"

"No why?" Lu lifts Logan off the floor.

"Erin you have a kid?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me a couple months ago? When we were catching up?"

"I don't know."

"Erin is Logan Marc's?"

"Yeah."

"Erin I have to tell you, that you don't have the flu."

"I don't?"

"No. You're pregnant."

"I figured I was."

"Erin is this baby my son's too?"

"Yeah."

"Marc DELGADO, I wish you would think before you do things."

"Ma..."

4 weeks later:

"So Delgado have you gone insane yet?"

"No but if I had know about Logan Marc sure as heck wouldn't be in Arizona he'd be here with his kid."

"I'll be right back." Andy goes to the bathroom.

"Are you ok?"

"No." Andy motions for Lu to go into her office.

"no Lu I'm not." Andy starts to cry.

"Lu I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I took 5 tests they were all positive. Lu I'm pregnant do you know what that means?"

"No?"

"Lu I'm having a baby by the man who...."

"I know." Lu embraces Andy.


	2. Shocking Revaltations

"Lu what am I going to do?"

"I don't know."

"I can't do this not now. My girls have been through enough, I've been through enough"

"Andy I don't know how to help."

"Will you watch the girls for a couple days?"

"Why?"

"I need to go out of town."

"Why?"

"I have to have an..."

"No, Andy I don't want to get into your personal life but I can't let you do that."

"Why?"

"Andy even under the circumstances you would never be able to forgive yourself."

"How would you know?"

"Andy I've known people who have and a first they might be ok with themselves, but after a while they can't even look at themselves in the mirror knowing what they've done."

"LU I can't have a baby."

"Andy just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you have to keep it. You can give it up for adoption but don't do that."

"Lu even if I do my girls are going to know what I did and I couldn't live with myself then either."

"Just wait Andy, wait a few months and then decide what to do."

"Lu how am I supposed to figure this out?"

"I don't know Andy."

"I'm so confused and scared."

"Andy how far along are you?"

"Four weeks."

"Andy you have plenty of time to figure it out."

"I know."

"Do you want me to make sure you really are that pregnant, Andy maybe it's all in your head."

"I seriously doubt it."

"Do you want me to do an ultrasound?"

"I guess."

Lu turns on the ultrasound machine.

"Well?"

"You really are pregnant."

"I hoped just for a second that it really was in my head, but..."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Lu be honest."

"You're 4 weeks pregnant. That's for sure."

"What do you mean Lu? Is something wrong?"

Lu turns off the machine before Andy can look at it.

"Um... No everything is fine."

"Then why did you say 'uh oh'?"

"Lu just tell me it can't get any worse."

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Yes!"

"Andy... there's no easy way to say this..."

"WHAT? Just tell me."

"Andy I can't tell you because you can't handle that much stress right now."

"DELGADO just tell me."

"Andy you're having... twins."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Thank you Lu. You can go now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." As soon as Lu leaves Andy starts sobbing. Then Lana walks in.

"Dr. Campbell?"

"Yeah."

"You have a patient waiting on you?"

"Tell her I'll be in in a minute."

"Ok."

Thorough out the next few weeks Andy tries to deal with her anger, shock and sadness but by thanksgiving it's all just too much to bear. By Thanksgiving Andy reaches a boiling point.

Authors Note:

Chap 3 

In chapter 3 there will be many twists and shocks so pleas be patient if it takes a while for me to write it. I you have any (good) suggestions please write them with your reviews.

P.S. Sorry chapter 2 was so short it was kind of hard to think of the direction I wanted to go with this story.


End file.
